1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive signal generating circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to a control system of a motor, a vector control system is known that controls a rotor magnetic flux axis component (d-axis current) and a torque component (q-axis current) of a current flowing through the motor (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-61910).
In the case of driving the motor using the vector control system, a ripple may be generated in the q-axis current, resulting in an unstable motor rotation. Thus, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-061910, a current to cancel the ripple in the q-axis current is generated by a microcomputer, etc., and is added to the q-axis current to suppress the effect of the ripple. In such a case, since the microcomputer is required to constantly execute complicated arithmetic processing to cancel the ripple, the load of signal processing is increased.